High Life
by Gins
Summary: This is about what could happen in the IGPX. Plainly, I don't want to give away more of the plot, so I won't. I will note that all I have completed so far is the prologe and that chapter four will start the main story.
1. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

This is a story about what I thought could happen in IGPX. Just to tell you, I am playing this as if there are two seasons per year in the IGPX and Team Satomi made it to the IG-1 for the first season of the year.

Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX or any songs that I may use; I only own the plot of this story and my OCs.

**_High Life Chapter 1 start_**

_**Harder, Better, Faster Stronger**_

It is now the year 2050 and Team Satomi has won the championship for the past two seasons and we are getting into their third season. Takashi Jin, forward for Team Satomi is the defending two-time IG-1 MVP.

"Today we have a very special exhibition match; we have the defending champs Team Satomi versus Team Black Egg who came just back up from the IG-2 as we now have eight teams instead of six. It is expected that Team Satomi is going to win", announced the IGPX announcer Benjamin Bright. "Here is the lineup for Team Black Egg: at defender Glass Jones, at midfielder Grant McKain, and at forward Ricardo Montazu. And the lineup for Team Satomi: at defender Liz Ricarro, at midfielder Amy Stapleton, and at forward Takeshi Jin."

"Takeshi, you ready?" Liz asked.

"I am, how about you Liz?" Takashi asked.

"Always ready, how about you Amy and Luca?" Liz asked.

"We're both ready," Amy said.

They then see the 3-2-1 countdown.

"And the race begins," said Benjamin Bright, "and Team Satomi takes the lead. Team Satomi is going running away with this race already, they are leaving Team Black Egg in the dust." After a little bit Benjamin Bright says "and we have finished lap one and Team Satomi is over a quarter of the course in front of Team Black Egg."

Inside Takeshi's mech, you can hear him singing the words "do it harder, make it better, build it faster, makes us stronger, hour after our work is never over," repeatedly and you can see him starting to push his mech even harder.

"Takeshi, what are you doing?" Liz asks, but she receives no reply. 'Oh great, no answer,' Liz thinks.

"And Takeshi is starting to go even faster," said Benjamin Bright. "Uh oh, it is starting to look like Takeshi isn't in complete control."

And he was right, because right after that Takeshi's mech goes flying into the side wall and shows the error sign for being out of commision.

"And Takeshi has gone out of commision," said Benjamin Bright.

"Takeshi, are you okay?" Amy asks, but she receives no response.

"Takeshi, what the hell were you thinking?" Liz asks, but she too receives no response. 'Shit,' she thought.

Inside Takeshi's mech, you see Takeshi just lying there, he went unconscious just a little bit before he crashed into the wall.

_**High Life Chapter 1 end**_

_**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**_

I hope you like and please review, I have more of this story planned out, but will not actually write any of it until I get some reviews and no flames accepted, they will go to the gasoline for the mechs. The song that Takeshi is singing is Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk. I hope you liked it! Peace out, Gins!


	2. Yesterday

I would like to thank everyone that gave me a review for chapter 1, which means I would like to thank Bruh Studios and warrior of worlds and just them. It's nice to be on a person favorites list and story alert list as well as having 100 hits on the dot.

Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX or any songs that I may use; I only own the plot of this story, kinda, and my OCs.

_**High Life Chapter 2 start**_

_**Yesterday**_

'Takeshi' woke up lying on a bed in the Hospital. He quickly realized that the radio was turned on and was playing a song. He listens to a couple of the lyrics.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now I need a place to hideaway, oh yesterday came suddenly, why she had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say, I said something wrong now I long for yesterday-ay-ay-ay."

Then he realizes that there is a nurse in the room after she turns of the radio. She says, "I see you are awake, there are a couple of people who want to see you. I am going to get them now."

After that the nurse lives the room and a minute later six people and a cat enter his room. One of the five girls (lucky guy, kinda) says to him, "Hey Takashi, what the hell were you doing out there." Then another girl says, "Liz, don't go to hard on him. It's been rough on him." Then 'Takashi' says, "Who are you people and why are you calling me Takashi, is that my name."

_**High Life Chapter 2 end**_

_**Yesterday**_

I hope you like it and please review, I have more of this story planned out, but I will not actually write any of it until I get some reviews and no flames accepted, they will just go to the gasoline for the mechs. The song that was playing on the radio was Yesterday by the Beatles. I hope you liked it! Peace out, Gins!


	3. Birdsong

I would like to thank all of the people who have given me review of this story, which means I would like to thank the about four of you who have. Sorry I haven't worked on it in a while, but I'll start to work on it much more frequently from now on, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX or any songs that I may use; I only own the plot of this story, kinda, and my OCs.

_**High Life Chapter 3 start**_

_**Birdsong**_

Right after that a doctor comes in to speak to all of them. The doctor says (without many of the actual detail being said in this story, but the doctor does say them for real) that Takashi has amnesia. Then another one of the five girls (still luck, kinda) asks, "How long until my brother will be better?" The doctor tells her, "We don't know, it could be a day, but know that he might never recover and even if he does, he might never fully remember everything. But now, visiting hours are over and I have to ask you to leave so that Takashi can get some rest."

All six of the people leave the room and right before the doctor leaves he turns back on the radio. On the radio it singing, "He doesn't know the world at all, who stays in his nest and won't come out, he doesn't know what birds know best, nor what I want to sing about, what I want to sing about x3, is that the world is full of loveliness. When dewdrops sparkle in the grass, and earth's aflood with mourning dew, a blackbird sing upon a bush, to great the dawning after night x4, then I know how good it is to be alive. Open up your heart to beauty, and go to the woods some day, and weave a wreath of mem'ries there, and if the tears obscure your way, if the tears obscure your way x3, you will know how good it is to be alive." After that 'Takashi falls back asleep.

_**High Life Chapter 3 end**_

_**Birdsong**_

I know it was short, but this is a chapter I didn't remember what I was going to do for and it is just me getting back into writing this story. The song that was playing on the radio was Birdsong by an unknown child in Terizin Concentration Camp during the Holocaust. Please review. I hope you like it! Peace out, Gins!


End file.
